ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
G-Men
G-Men is a fictional superhero series based on the comics and developed for television by Cool Orchid Productions and Marvel Television Synopsis A group of super powered heroes created by the mega-corporation, Vought-American. The G-Men were the brainchild of the unstable paedophile, John Godolkin. In their time, they were Vought-American's most bankable super team, raking in billions of dollars worldwide. Cast and Characters Main TBA as Five-Oh-He wears a uniform/helmet reminiscent of a motorcycle cop, with "energy beams" leaking from the goggles. He seems to be fiercely loyal to Godolkin's G-Men,Aside from his loyalty and apparent leadership, he is depicted as stoic and rather curt with people. He mocks and derides most of his teammates and mentor Godolkin behind their backs. He especially has ire towards Silver Kincaid, whom he refers to as a "tease" who can "to hell", possibly indicating some unreturned sexual advances.17 Five-Oh does seem to have a close friendship with Cold Snap, who is seen with him the most of any character. TBA as Cold Snap-possesses temperature manipulation and was one of the five original G-Men, and is a leader of the G-Force sub-team. Cold Snap is genuinely nice to most of his teammates, if not a little over-eager and naïve. He is the first character to allude to Godolkin pedophilia 16 and even openly questions some of the G-Men's practices to Five-Oh. Cold-Snap appears well liked by most of his teammates, even Critter 13 who otherwise seems to hate and loathe everyone else. When G-Style and G-Coast come to visit he suggests to Five-Oh that they can set a moral example by "showing some leadership TBA as Silver Kincaid-Deceased via suicide. Wielder of gravity and/or pressure related powers. One of the original G-Men and the one who killed Nubia at Godolkin's order, as well as other "off-message" supes for Vought. After killing Nubia, she reached out to the CIA in desperation over the state of the G-Men; Rayner tried to turn her into a spy, further destabilising her mental state, and eventually causing her to suffer a psychotic breakdown where she mentally regressed back to when she was initially kidnapped. Her resulting public suicide triggered the Boys' investigation of the G-men, and it was discovered that the place where she killed herself was the town where Godolkin first abducted her. Comments after her death imply the other G-Men detested her, especially Five-Oh (who refers to her as "cock teasing"). TBA as Nubia-Killed by Silver Kincaid. Had thunder powers before being reanimated as a zombie. She is constantly saying the words "kill me", and needs to be fed and cared for by the other G-Men. Godolkin deliberately keeps her around. Her fate following Vought-American's massacre of the other G-Men remains a mystery TBA as Critter-Very tall and furry. Wears an Elizabethan collar around his neck and boxing gloves on his hands to keep from scratching. Shown to be extremely homophobic, racist and generally irritable towards everyone. During a brunch with Godolkin and the first two G-teams he actually confronted Godolkin about his constant acquisition of new members, how it increased the likelihood of their secret being found out, and asked when it would stop. His lower torso was blown apart during Vought's destruction of the G-Men. Analogue of Beast. TBA as Groundhawk- He has a temperamental personality and sledgehammers for hands. He is always saying "gonna...gonna." Apparently the "hammer-hands" are a permanent fixture indicated by his inability to eat or drink during the G-Men brunch without some assistance from other members. Analogue of Wolverine. TBA as The Divine[-a rather flamboyant character. Gay and constantly facing rude remarks from the others (particularly Critter). Has been shown assisting Nubia, as well as helping Groundhawk eat, and was calm and uncomplaining in both cases. He seems to possess some telepathic abilities, as well as flight. TBA as The Flamer Another openly gay member with the ability to project/control flame. It is visually implied that he is vulnerable to his own powers, as his appearance is heavily burn-scarred. Is apparently in a relationship with The Divine. TBA as Europo-A demonic and slightly goofy character with powers of teleportation and enhanced strength. Referred to as "euro trash", due to his pidgin English and European look; apparently Swedish. Analogue of Nightcrawler. TBA as Stacker A taciturn member of the G-men. He seems to be made out of some shiny, dark coloured metal. Analogue of Colossus. Supporting Antagonists